real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerome
Jerome was a contestant on Survivor: Bryde Island and Survivor: Legends. Playing very hard and aggressively, Jerome managed to set the course of the game since the start. He managed to plot out all his target's vote-offs, created a big majority alliance consisting of his right hand man Kiron, his best friend Jeanne, Moles and later Tammy and Marah who he managed to manipulate throughout the season. The moment Jerome lost control, he managed to win challenges to keep himself in the game. Ultimately, he lost the final challenge and got taken out by the eventual winner, Sveneryn. In Legends, Jerome once again played hard and strategic since the start of the season. He aligned himself with Robin who was running the tribe at the time they started their alliance. As Robin got eliminated, Jerome was the odd one out of tribe. Due to Joseph trying to take advantage of him, he got pulled back into the majority and found the Cursed Idol, planted by Pamela. Due to him playing the Cursed Idol, all votes for the person he voted for got negated, resulting in his early blindside. He is described as one of the most arrogant and manipulative players, plotting out a very big portion of the game and being seen as a strategic player by many Survivor ''fans makes him one of the most recognizable faces of the newer school players. Survivor: Bryde Island '''Name:' Jerome Tribe: Luft Personal Claim to Fame: I once managed to hack the computer of my old teacher. Man, she had it coming. Inspiration in Life: Forgive and forget is useless. Karma gets it's way anyways. Hobbies: I do everything some now and then. I really don't have specific hobbies. Pet Peeves: People who pretend to be someone else. People who try to be better than someone else. People in general. 3 Words to Describe You: Manipulative, Singly, Smart If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Nothing. I come here to survive on my own and rely on my social abilities. I don't need extra's. Reason for Being on Survivor: In daily life, I manage to manipulate people into doing what I want. This game is about social and strategy power and I know that I have those and control those perfectly. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Because when I want something, I get it. People might like me, but I come here to play a game. And I will win it. Voting History 1: Jeanne played an idol on Jerome but no one casted a vote against him. Survivor: Legends Name: Jerome Tribe Designation: Hephaestus Player he respects the most: I respect Joel the most. He was strategically, socially and physically on point with his gameplay and managed to reach his goals in every season he played in. Mad respect for him. Honorable mention; Robin. What a beast! Player he respects the least: I won't expose too much, but I don't appreciate catfishes. And a certain someone from my season used to be one. Like I said, I won't expose anyone but the person I'm talking about should know better. You will get caught. Previous Finishes: 3rd. Favorite Past Moment: The long-night talks with my group. Moles, Jeanne and Kiron were the best friends you can imagine and to date we have contact every day. Why Are You A Legend, And Why Will You Win: Unlike many other players from the "newer seasons", I did play the game hard and strategic. You don't see often a old-fashioned strategist in a game like Survivor. I delivered and this is my prize. A ticket to Survivor: Legends. I'm going to win because I'm new to this cast. The old-school players are going at each other while I'll watch and make my own moves. Voting History Trivia * Jerome is the first person to play the Cursed Idol.